


Tranquility

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Hux is So Done, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylux - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: Getting upset over work is something that most people have to deal with at some point. Most people deal with their discontent in a healthy way. Unfortunately, nobody ever explained healthy means of expression to the volatile Kylo Ren. He wrecks and destroys things every time something doesn’t go his way, or upsets him ...... and a certain red headed General has just about run out of patience with him.((very short story))





	Tranquility

_Ignore him, ignore him, Armitage_ , Hux chanted inside of his head, trying his hardest to maintain some semblance of calm. He knew that if he acknowledged Ren and his meltdown, things were just likely to get worse.

Hux had arrived back home about an hour ago, earlier than normal, which would have been nice. Except the last two hours, his DataPad had been flooded with messages, from his subordinates all over the base, in regards to damages from a spree that a certain dark knight appeared to be on. Three of the tables in the mess hall had been sliced clean through. The loading dock doors in sector 34-C had been compromised to the point where they didn’t fully open anymore. One of the new recruit platoons had seen Kylo coming down the hall towards them, lightsaber ignited and screaming inarticulately, and medical bay was now filled to the brim with young men on the verge of a mental breakdown. Hux in turn sent messages to the repair men and the maintenance staff to fix the casualty of the rampage, but he couldn’t help but notice that each new disaster strike was edging just a little bit closer to his quarters.

He had known Kylo would come over tonight; the man came over practically every night, after all. Kylo Ren and Hux had started a very strange, but oddly satisfying, relationship with each other, after the events of Starkiller base. Almost immediately, Hux knew that the biggest problem he was going to have with Kylo would be his temper. He was easily set off, and oftentimes, if Hux tried to calm him, it only made the situation worse.

So, when Kylo finally came home, still yelling and throwing things about, Hux sat still and kept his eyes on his DataPad. As of right this second, Kylo was only throwing small objects, inconsequential things, so Hux wasn’t too worried. Hux let out a little sigh of relief when Ren stomped into the bedroom, thinking his fit was winding down enough for him to take a nap. The screaming continued, but it was less now. Once Kylo picked up the chair and threw it against the closed door; Hux could hear the wood shattering into splinters as it hit the frame hard enough to rattle the wall — but still, a chair was replaceable.

It was when he heard the dreaded, distinctive hum of a lightsaber turning on, that panic truly set into Hux. He jumped up and ran to the door, only to find that Kylo had locked it.

“Let me in!”, he roared, pounding frantically on the metal.

No answer, but the humming got louder, as though Ren was moving towards the door with it. 

“I swear if you break anything of mine, we’re through!”, Hux called, calmly, through the door. Then stepped back and braced himself for a possible attack.

After a few tense moments, the door unlocked, and Hux heard the saber switch back off. He waited a beat, then stepped inside, to find Kylo sitting on the edge of the bed, his saber on the floor by his feet. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, obviously trying to get himself under control.

Hux cautiously bent down and picked up the saber, holding it out from him by the tips of his fingers as he carried it into the living room, setting it on the table. Then he went back into the bedroom and sat down next to the dark haired man, still being cautious.

“You might feel better if you told me what was wrong.”

He didn’t expect Kylo to answer, as he hardly ever talked it out when he was upset. But he surprised Hux by going into a loud rant about the end-half of his day. It was hard to pick up on what he was angry about, as he spoke so quickly and the words came out so jumbled, but, from what Hux could gather, it seemed the majority of his ire care from something or other that Lieutenant Mitaka had done.

As if to confirm his assessment, Kylo ended his reverie with “And I don’t care what you say, tomorrow, he’s done. I’m going to kill him.”

Hux just sighed and shook his head. “No, you’re not. Mitaka is one of my best officers, and I can’t afford to lose any more, especially after Starkiller. Now I can start scheduling it so that the two of you don’t work the same shifts anymore, but ...”

“How is that going to _help_ me?”, Kylo snarled at him. “Whether I have to see him or not, I’ll have to walk around knowing he’s SOMEWHERE on base. Alive. Breathing.”

Hux looked closely at Kylo. He noticed for the first time how dirty he was, as if he had been outside most of the day. He likely had been; Snoke had him training harder than ever since his defeat back on the old base. Training all day always left him exhausted and irritable, ready to be set off by any little thing. Obviously, today Mitaka had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had triggered such an (over)reaction from Kylo.

Instead of saying all this, Hux just stood up and grabbed hold of both of Kylo’s hands, pulling him to his feet.

“Get in there,” he said, pointing to the refresher, “And take a shower. I’m going to go make some tea. Leave your robes outside the door and I’ll send them down to dry cleaning. Okay?”

“But I ...”

“No,” Hux said, firmly. “Just go, please.”

Kylo scowled and stomped into the refresher, slamming the door behind him. Hux took several deep breaths, then went into the kitchen, making a fresh pot of tea. He drained one cup before going back into the bedroom to pick up Kylo’s discarded clothes from the refresher door, where he had dropped them in a sloppy pile. He called a droid to take them to cleaning, then began to straighten up the living room, then the bedroom, fixing Kylo’s mess. As he cleaned, he thought:

_That man is dangerous, childish, and more than a little unstable. Why are you even with him?_

The refresher door opened, and Kylo came out of the shower. Completely nude. Not even a towel wrapped around his still-dripping body. A body that Hux tried very, very hard not to stare at — but failed miserably.

Don’t look at the broad shoulders.  
Don’t look at the wide chest.

Don’t look at the muscular arms, the chiseled abdominals, the toned thighs, the ... the ...

 _ **That’s** why_ , Hux answered his earlier question, and immediately felt shame. He wasn’t that shallow, was he? Kylo’s amazing body wasn’t the only reason Hux was with him, was it?

Kylo, seeming not to notice Hux’s preoccupation, stalked past him to the closet, and began putting on his pajamas (he stayed over so much that he had moved an entire set of clothing into Hux’s closet, so that he wouldn’t have to go back and forth to change). He still seemed rather sullen, but at least he had calmed down some.

“Do you feel better now?”

“No,” Kylo said, pouting. “I’d feel better if you’d let me go out and kill Mitaka.”

Hux sighed and shook his head. “No.”

“It’s not like he would suffer! A quick slice through the neck, and ...”

“No.”

“You just said yesterday that you wished you had some kind of collection, like my tray of ashes, didn’t you? Well, here’s your answer, you can collect heads. I’ll get you started, with Mitaka’s! I’ll even have a special display case built for ...”

“NO. Go to bed.”

Scowling, Kylo marched around him and climbed into the large bed. He pulled the covers up to his neck, and drew one of the pillows over his face.

Hux looked at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing, totally unable to help it anymore. Kylo heard him and moved the pillow. If looks could kill, Hux would have been finished right then and there.

“What the kriff is so funny?!”

Hux couldn’t answer him, he was laughing so hard. His face had turned bright red and he couldn’t breathe. He had to sit down, quickly, on the edge of the bed, holding his sides for support. When he finally got himself under control, he said, wiping tears from his eyes,

“I can’t believe this! I always thought that if I fell in love someday, it’d be with someone handsome, smart, kind, calm, and generally a nice person. You’ve got the handsome and the smart down, but holy Maker, I’ve been cheated on the other things!”

He started laughing again, and, to his amazement, Kylo started laughing with him. It took a long while until they were both calm enough to speak again, and when they could, Kylo said,

“You’re ... you’re in love with me? Really?”

Hux reached over and patted his hand. “Against my mind’s better judgment, my heart is crazy about you. That being said, this won’t last with us, if you can’t learn to control your damned anger better. Okay?”

Kylo gave an exaggerated sigh, but Hux could tell that he was just teasing. 

“Fine. I’ll work on it. Now come to bed.”

So Hux crawled into his own side of the bed, adjusting the covers around himself. As he was getting settled, Kylo said “My heart is crazy about you, as well. In case you weren’t already aware of that.”

Hux smiled, leaned over and kissed him. “Just for that, tomorrow you can trip Mitaka in front of his squad. Trip, not kill. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Kylo answered happily. He put his arms around Hux, holding him, his face pressed against Hux’s shoulder. “Goodnight,” he murmured softly. Within minutes, he was out like a light. Hux looked at him, his peaceful sleepy face, the way his arms were curled around the redhead so protectively, and he smiled.

 _This is the other reason you’re with him._ , he told himself, feeling contented. Shortly after, he followed Kylo’s lead and drifted off to sleep, himself.


End file.
